1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sense amplifier, and more particularly to a sense amplifier with cross-coupled transistor pairs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, a memory is widely used in an electronic device. In the memory, a sense amplifier is used to sense a data transporting by a differential signal for writing to or reading from the memory.
Currently used sense amplifier technology uses a plurality of devices that require a complete flip of the digital signals, and a large amount of current is generated in the sense amplifier. Existing art also suffers from adjacent amplifier and digital disturbance causing data signal sensing degradation. That is, the conventional sense amplifier generates a large amount of noise, caused by the tight spatial proximity and large amount of voltage swing required on the digital signals. The present art provides enhanced sensing speed and accuracy at low power.